Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314
Mobile Suit Gundam 00I 2314 is the manga series after 00I in Gundam Ace. The timeline occurs within the timeline of Mobile Suit Gundam 00 The Movie: A wakening of the Trailblazer. The manga features the revived Celestial Being shadow group known as Fereshte, and their encounters with the Extraterrestrial Living-metal Shape-shifters (ELS). Characters Celestial Being/Fereshte Leonard Fiennes :He is a Super Soldier and MS test pilot for the Human Reform League in Gundam 00P. In the year is 2314 AD, Leonard is one of Fereshte's newest Gundam Meisters. Delphine Bedelia :She is a test pilot from the Next Generation Development Technical Laboratory of the HRL in Gundam 00P. In the year is 2314 AD, Delphine is one of Fereshte's newest member and participated in the GN Drive development at the Jupiter base. Chall Acustica :The Commanding Officer of Fereshte. She was one of the original four Second-Generation Gundam Meisters employed by Celestial Being in the Year A.D 2292. Hayana :A cat themed Haro that can interface with Veda's terminal. It's unclear if this Haro has any unique abilities, but if it's made like any other Haro it can interface with other systems in Celestial Being to communicate and control. Sherilyn Hyde :A young little mechanic to Fereshte. She's often seen with her Hanayo and although young, she was trained by Ian Vasty to repair/maintain the second generation Gundams. Eco Calore :The secondary meister and pilot of Fereshte. A strong believer of Aeolia Schenberg plan of eliminating wars all over the Earth. ELS Sky Eclipse :Sky is a deceased crew member of the Jupiter Exploration Probe: Europa, who were responsible in creating the 5 original GN Drives of the series. Sky Eclipse was also the original creator of Celestial Being's information terminal Haro. Story 'Gundam 00I 2314 Chapter 01' The year is 2314 AD. While the Earth Sphere Federation government promotes a policy of reconciliation, Celestial Being protected the silence. However, they did not disappear. The crew of Ptolemaios started working on the development of a new Gundam and at the same time, the support organization Fereshte was reorganized as a detached force and continued their quiet intervention activities behind the scenes. To do this Fereshte has acquired the 3.5 generation gundam variants. But while the Gundams had an enormous influence as a deterrent, its impact upon the world was far too great. For each of Fereshte's missions, they took an active part in concealing the Gundams. Two new members as well join Fereshte, Gundam Meister Leonard Fiennes and Delphine Bedelia. Leonard pitoling GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA takes down ESF Tieren Space Type units near Fereshte's asteroid base. Delphine participated in the GN Drive development at the Jupiter base with Hayana. The team was heading home after retrieving the GNT-0000 00 Qan(T)'s GN Drives from Jupiter Hayana started to miss Hixar who stayed behind to look after things. It was not long before a lone spaceship would arrive from Jupiter. This event would trigger a major incident that would change the history of mankind to its core. 'Gundam 00I 2314 Chapter 02' In AD 2196, near Jupiter the crew of a research station were working with the construction of the GN Drives. Nearly one third of the crew's members had been lost. After their completion, the GN Drives were sent back to Earth via unmanned capsules piloted by an orange Haro (Lockon's) created by an Innovade named Sky Eclipse, who happens to a friend of Lars Grise. After the launch, one of the scientists killed the remaining members, ejected every data terminal he could find, and set the satellite on self destruct sequence. The GN Drives and the Haro were recovered later on. It is back to AD2314, The Earth Sphere Federation eventually discovered the Jupiter research station is now approaching Earth. The ESF dispatch Innovator Descartes Shaman, piloting GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza and GNX-803T GN-XIV units, to destroy the incoming threat. Descartes successfully destroyed the ship, but debris from the ship fell into Earth. At Celestial Beings asteroid base, Delphine and Hayana delivered the new GN Drive from Jupiter for the unfinished 00 QanT to Ian Vashti. On Earth, Leonard tracks down a Innovator schoolgirl with latent sensitivity. On his way there he encounter with the ELS copy of Ribbons Almark, which happens to be Sky Eclipse. After "he" partially assimilated the girl. Lars appeared out of nowhere and aimed his gun at him, but Leonard intervenes, not wanting to harm the young girl. The ELS copy of Eclipse goes back inside the house were it transform into airplane and tries to escape. Leonard follows it with the GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon and takes it down with a GN Sword. The ELS airplane crashes to the ground, but the remains of the airplane turns back into Sky Eclipse. Thinking that its over Leonard retreats back to base, unknowingly infecting the Arios Gundam Ascalon. 'Gundam 00I 2314 Chapter 03' At a ESF research laboratory, Billy Katagiri and his girlfriend Meena Carmine analyze a piece of the silver lifeform, and Meena explains that around the world, people with high QBW latency (the ability to become a Innovator), are being targeted for infection. Elsewhere, as Louise is about to be assimilated by Eclipse, Setsuna fired a shot at the helmet to divert the man's attention, thinking its Ribbons Almark. Lars remain hidden as he watch Setsuna fire shots at Eclipse, but he absorbed the shots and kept walking towards the trio silently until Setsuna used plastique, which caused Eclipse to explode, but left only the bottom half moving until it shattered into metallic fragments. Once Setsuna and the others left Lars came out from hiding. He goes toward the remains of Sky Eclipse and recall his time with Eclipse. While returning back to base, Chall contacts Leonard and assign to him the next mission to destroy an abandon facility containing ELS debris inside. Leonard destroy the facility with GN missiles, but the explosion caused ELS fragments to scatter toward the Arios Gundam Ascalon. The ELS fragments start to assimilate the Arios Gundam Ascalon, but Leonard escapes and lets the Arios Gundam crash toward the ground. The ELS Arios rises from the ground and corners Leonard. Lars in a jeep fires a grenade launcher at the ELS Arios and rescues Leonard. Later on, Delphine piloting GNZ-001 GRM Gundam recovers both Lars and Leonard. Elsewhere, Hayana recovers the MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo from an abandon HRL base. Delphine and Leonard battle the ELS Arios with Tieren Kyitwo and manage to defeat it. After the battle a black hole had opened up within Jupiter's Big Red Spot, revealing the increased forces of the ELS heading for Earth. As a result, Leonard and all the people on Earth with quantum brainwaves suffered severe headaches. 'Gundam 00I 2314 Chapter 04' Mobile Units Celestial Being/Fereshte *GN-XXX Gundam Rasiel **GN-XXX+GNR-000 Sefer Rasiel *GN-006/SA Cherudim Gundam SAGA *GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon *GNT-0000 00 Qan(T) *GNZ-001 GRM Gundam *MSJ-06YIII-B Tieren Kyitwo Earth Sphere Federation *MSJ-06II-E Tieren Space Type *GNX-609T GN-XIII *GNX-803T GN-XIV *GNMA-Y0002V Gadelaza ELS *GN-007/AL Arios Gundam Ascalon Pics Gallery hirame116820.jpg hirame116823.jpg 67568.png|Leonard stopping Lars from killing Sky Eclipse ELSArios.png|ELS Arios GRMvs ELS.png References External Links *00I 2314 official site (Japanese)